kattofandomcom-20200213-history
Aramus
'''Aramus '''is one of the seven lands of Zyaka, recognized for its lush forest landscape, wide variety of mystical animals, its deep connection to magic roots (known abroad as the first land created after Shinko separated; called Ara in documents written in the years after Shinko separated (meaning ˝First˝ in the Aramus tongue), and later extended to Aramus (meaning ˝First Land˝ ), though Shinko is also known as ˝The First Land˝ in certain locations), and the Zasa Bridge, a great overpass spanning the distance from the mainland of Aramus to its conjoining section Aracal, and running over the Grey Sea and the ghost settlement of Hudenbourg. History When Shinko separated in 0 SD (0 years since the division of Shinko), a group of men, women, and children of all ages alike set out to recreate what they thought was the most important aspect of Shinko itself--its beauty. This beauty, they thought, would make their land respected, awed, populous, gorgeous, and stuffed with assets that would allow their world to be honored and become a place to preserve delicacy and artistry. Their allure would also allow them to get closer to the one God of their religion, and make their home look more like Heaven, showing their respect for the one true God, who they deemed Yares, meaning ˝grace˝ in the Aramus tongue. At first, the foreigners named their land after their God, Yares. The name was so for 20 years, until the religious aspect of Aramus began to lose its place and its attraction less respected, although no one yet denied that Aramus should be preserved. A struggle in the formation of Aramus was who should wield the magic to build it, which led to a congress on how government should be established. It was decided that everybody should wield power in some sort, but only once one was past the age of 17. This was deemed the age of power, a concept which changed drastically over time and was not just blossoming in Aramus. At the same meeting, it had been decided to build a hall of congress, and so it was so built in the middle months of 0 SD, proclaimed and titled Jarahal, meaning ˝meeting hall˝ in the Aramus tongue. The villagers who now were at or over the age of power held another large congress in the Jarahal to decide separation of power and how much magic should be dealt to all, as it was not replenishable, and was exponentially decreasing at an unreal rate. When the Jarahal was built, there had been hundreds, who all had offered a section of their power to what they wished to built, with everyone providing an equal amount. There was no leader in Yares; only where people built what they knew would benefit them to build, and only abided by the set rule to offer an equal amount as all the others. If too much magic was offered by one person, the government would quickly switch to being controlled by that one person; which in earlier congresses, had been unanimously agreed as a hellish idea. However, power equally divided among hundreds of people meant that each could only put in a little, as there was also a set usage of magic, unanimously agreed to be 2000 WT (Weight per Time; the amount of power expanded (in the unit of amount of bricks that could be built) per time (in unit of seconds)). This meant that if one second of work was put in, the maximum amount of bricks that could be outputted would be 2000 for all usage of power to be banned, in order to converse magic in Aramus (some other lands that were formed had no such magic limit). With about 400 out of 600 people in Aramus being at the age of magic; each person would have to create 5 bricks per second, or any other ratio that was equivalent to 5 (for example, 10 bricks every 2 seconds). The maximum amount of power anybody could put in order to reach the exact limit of 2000 WT when everybody had used their power would be 5 WT. However, the villagers of Yares hardly wished to reach their limit on one building, and so set their limit at 500 WT. This meant each person at the age of magic would have to output a WT of 1.25, and the Jarahal would contain at maximum 500 bricks.